


I Remember

by Thranki



Category: Thor Ragnarok - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Hela is kinda lost, Odin is a big asshole that tells lie to protect his family, i think, spoiler - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-25 01:54:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12520316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thranki/pseuds/Thranki
Summary: She prays that he won't forget her.But he did.And she knew who did that.





	I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> A little bit spin off from Thor Ragnarok.
> 
> What if Loki knew Hela before Odin tells them about her?

He was three that time when he saw her.

Thor was not with him at that she came to visit him.

He was alone in the nursery, playing with his plushy. Gnawing away on the head.

Mama was not there. There was a guard came earlier, asking for her presence in the Throne room. 

And so here he was, with a strange woman in front of him. 

It was a usual day in Asgard. The bird was chirping away in the sky, the sounds of kids shrieking and the sounds of swords clashing filled the air. 

But it usually does not accompanied with a dark molten green mist in his nursery.

 

He watched with his big green eyes that clearly shown how fascinated he was with it. 

It was the most beautiful colour!

But that does not chase away the dread feeling it brought. 

Loki quickly blinked and hid under his blanket.

Hoping that whatever came into his nursery would go away when they didn't see him in it.

 

"I know you're in there." 

It was a woman.

"Come out here. I wanna see you little one. I won't hurt you."

He was afraid. Definitely scared. Why would someone that want to meet him couldn't come like any other person do?

Suddenly the blanket he hid into was lifted away from him. He quickly buried his face into the mattress to avoid from looking at the stranger.

"Come now honey, I won't hurt you. I just want to see you."

"Who...who are you?" He asked with a small voice.

He lifted up his head and look at her for the first time.

She was tall. And beautiful.

She look like him! He noted.

She had a pair of emerald eyes that almost like his but darker in shade. Long raven hair that cascade on her back. She wore a black and green tight armour. Her face was gaunt and pale. 

She's like a female version of himself.

"Your sister." She said.

"Sister?" He was confused. All he knew was Thor. And Thor is not a sister but a brother.

"Yes. Don't they tell you about me?"

He shook his head. "No...but I have a brother!" He stated excitedly. 

He saw something flashed in her eyes, like she was pained to hear that his parents doesn't tell him about her. 

"Oh? A brother? Where is he?" 

With that he deflates. "Thor's not here. He's playing with his friends." 

She smiles and walked up to him. She knelt down so that she was a level with him.

"Then why didn't you come along?" 

His lips trembled. "Thor said I'm too small to play warrior like him! He don't me to tag along with him." 

"Now, now...don't you cry. I'm here." 

He sniffed. "I wanna play with Thor." 

"Maybe later little one. Why don't you accompany me?" 

"Hmm...okay!"

She cocked her head and smiled down at him. "What do you like to play little one?"

Loki thought for a moment before answering her. "Magic!"

Now, she was intrigued. She doesn't know that Odin would allow his heir to learn magic.

"Did your father allow for you to learn?"

Again, she saw that his shoulders sagged down. "No. People said that male who learns magic is ergi. But Mama teach me secretly!"

"Really? And what have you learn?" 

 

He eagerly cupped his hands and a ball of light came. 

Pretty impressive for a child like him to perfect it. The light was stable and shone bright. 

She knew that he had a potential to surpass the old father if he was given the chance.

"Can you do magic?" He asked her.

"Yes." When a wave of her hand, the room transformed into an open sky with sea in front of them.

Loki gasped in wonder.

"Are we outside? Are we, are we?" 

She just shook his head as she watched his reaction. " No little one. This is just a mere illusion."

"Wow...so pretty. Can you teach me?" 

He was full of innocence. She knew that one day, the innocent will gone, replaced by malice and hatred. 

She knew that he was doomed the moment he was brought into this world. 

She knew that Odin had a plan for this child. Just like he did with her.

 

"Yes I can." 

And she pray that he will remember her. 

 

~*~

He did not. 

Frigga just watched with concern in her eyes when he said that his sister came just a few moments ago. Teaching him how to do illusion. 

"Loki, you have no sister." 

"I do! She was here earlier! She look like me!" 

Odin, was hard to read. His face was blank and his eye hard. 

"Loki, cease all of this lies."

"But father-" 

Odin put a hand on his temple and he knew nothing.

 

~*~

He wanted to laugh. 

 

He was once again being lied to by his adopted father. 

Oh Valar, how many lies does he not aware of? 

 

Not that he should be surprised about it. 

Now that he know, why the people of Asgard does not wonder that he was different from the rest of his family. 

It turned out that he had a sister that both him and Thor was not aware of. And she looks exactly like him!

Scratch that. He was well aware of her existence before Odin erased it from his memory. Locked it away. 

"You sounds like him." She commented drily. 

"You...I remember you." He whispered. 

Hela's lips quirked up. "Illusions and lies are such a pretty thing aren't they little one?"

He ignored the sound of Thor calling for him. He brushed away his brother's confusion and concern.

Instead he set his gaze on his sister. 

 

He wondered how many lies that evolving around him and his so called family that Odin had woven millennia ago. 

He wondered if Frigga knew of her existence.

He wondered if Hela is Frigga daughter. He wondered if Odin had married another before he did with Frigga. 

He wondered if Hela was trully there, visiting him in his nursery of it just her illusion. Given that Odin said she had no way to enter Asgard.

He wonder if his Aesir skin was designed by Odin in the memory of his long lost daughter.

 

"Indeed it is."


End file.
